Earpieces may block all sounds from the ambient environment. In certain circumstances, however, a wearer of an earpiece may wish to hear certain sounds from the ambient environment while filtering out all other ambient sounds. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of providing a user with the option of permitting one or more sounds from the user's ambient environment to be communicated without allowing other ambient sounds to reach the user's ears.